moon glow
by petit.chaton1203
Summary: Ellos eran opuestos. Ella amaba el día, él amaba la noche. Ella era alegre y expresiva, él era estoico y frío. Ella amaba los días soleados, él amaba las tormentas. Ella era vida y paz, él era muerte y destrucción. Pero Gea los unió.


_**Aura Kingdom pertenece a Aeria Games.**_

-Piscis… ¡Piscis!-

Salí de mí transe al escuchar esa voz tan familiar llamarme, voltee mi mirada a su dirección, para encontrarme frente a frente con ella.

Anelas, la herrera en jefe de los templarios.

-Piscis, estaba… estaba buscándote- dijo de forma entrecortada tratando de regular su respiración. Al parecer pego carrera hasta aquí. –Realmente, me habría gustado dártela en una mejor ocasión, sin embargo, no hay opción.- dijo entregándome un paquete envuelto en una manta.

Abrí mis ojos como platos al ver el contenido de aquel paquete, mientras alternaba la vista entre aquel objeto entre mis manos y a la chica en frente mío.

Una nueva Lira.

-Siempre soñé con hacer el arma perfecta para ti, y confío en que en estos momentos, será tu más grande aliada.- dijo con una gran sonrisa y un brillo especial adornando sus ojos.

No fui capaz de responder, pues en cuestión de segundos vi como una espada de gran tamaño atravesaba el abdomen de mi amiga justo por detrás de ella.

Sus ojos llenos de terror, su cuerpo cubierto de sangre y su garganta siendo desgarrada por un ensordecedor grito de dolor, fueron esas las últimas imágenes que obtuve de ella.

Corrí, corrí en busca de la única persona que juraba, sería capaz de detener esta masacre. Porque eso era, una masacre.

Cadáveres en el suelo, tanto de humanos como de demonios, había fuego en todas partes y un insufrible olor a muerte que adornaba el ambiente de forma tétrica y aterradora.

-¡Comandante André!- Grité una vez estuve cerca de él, quien se encontraba blandiendo su espada con maestría ante todo aquel demonio que osase enfrentarlo.

-¡Piscis!- Dijo acercándose a mí. –Gracias a Gea, estas a salvo ¿Dónde está Anelas?-

Baje la mirada hacía el suelo, mientras abrace aquella lira contra mi pecho. André entendió lo sucedido sin necesidad de palabras, en ese momento, puso sus manos en mis hombros en un gesto tranquilizador.

-No dejemos que su muerte haya sido en vano.

Unos minutos más tarde, me encontraba junto a los soldados del templario, combatiendo a una horda de demonios, los cuales atacaban a todas las personas sin piedad alguna.

-Melodía Tormenta- susurré antes de tocar con mis dedos especificas cuerdas de aquella lira, justo en el momento en que varios sellos surgían bajo mis pies, para darle paso a un ataque, el cual dejo derrotado a aquel demonio que se encontraba frente a mí.

-Bien hecho Piscis- dijo uno de los soldados pasando por mi lado, al cual solo asentí levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está el comandante?- Le pregunté, a lo cual aquel soldado se congio de hombros. –De un momento a otro, se puso muy tenso y se alejó de nosotros.-

Busque con la mirada a André, quien se encontraba al extremo del salón combatiendo con un hombre de largo cabello blanco, el cual resaltaba su par de ojos rojo sangre. Portaba una gran armadura negra, la cual hacía juego con la espada que empuñaba en su mano.

De un momento a otro, André fue bruscamente lanzado hacía uno de los pilares del lugar, destruyéndolo en el proceso.

-¡André!- Grité.

Corrí a su dirección lo más rápido que pude, para verlo ahí tendido en el suelo.

-Piscis… Tu… tu eres nuestra última esperanza.- Me dijo mientras inútil mente trataba de ponerse de pie.

Maldición, esto no es bueno.

-Tu… Tu Eliodon y tu… ustedes pueden.- Dijo antes de comenzar a toser con fuerza.

En ese momento, al pensar en mi Eliodon, pude sentir la presencia de este detrás de mí

-Oh vaya André…- dijo aquel hombre detrás de mí. -¿Desde cuando eres tan lento y vacilante?-

André lo miró durante unos segundos, antes de escupir sangre en el suelo de manera abrupta. –Piscis… Piscis va a detenerte-

Aquel hombre poso su mirada en mí, antes de soltar una carcajada amarga -¿ah sí? Esto se pone interesante, serás mi juguete durante un rato- dijo avanzando hacia mí.

Mire a André durante unos segundos, prometiéndole internamente que no perdería.

En ese momento, aquel hombre, el cual conocemos como 'El caballero negro' blandió su espada contra mí, asestando diferentes golpes y estocadas en varias partes de mi cuerpo, logrando arrebatarme mi lira, la cual fue lanzada estrepitosamente a algunos metro de mí.

Mire a mi Eliodon, el cual entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir.

-Muerte perfecta- Susurré antes de que mi compañera y yo atacáramos a mano limpia al caballero oscuro siguiendo un patrón especifico de golpes suaves pero certeros, los cuales poco a poco absorben la energía vital del oponente.

Una vez terminado aquel ataque conjunto, entre ambas, realice una pirueta hacía atrás acercándome hacía mi preciada lira, la cual tome entre mis manos, y sin tiempo que perder, comencé a tocar las cuerdas que componían **Melodía Divina** , el cual fue mi golpe final, antes de que el caballero cayera de rodillas.

En ese momento, me acerque a André a toda velocidad, con la intención de curar sus heridas, cuando el me tomo de la muñeca y me miro con una expresión desesperada.

-Esto no está bien… No debería ser así de fácil-

En ese momento una gran carcajada resonó en el lugar.

No.

No puede ser.

-Pero que gran espectáculo ¿No lo crees Zeev?-

-Pobre ilusa, debe realmente sentirse una ganadora al haber logrado destruir a tu fantasma-

Los vellos de mi piel se pusieron de punta. Aquel nombre… Aquella voz.

-Zeev…- susurré incrédula mientras sentía el color irse de mi cara.

-Destrúyelos- dijo el caballero mirándonos fijamente a André y a mí.

-Piscis… Piscis… ¡PISCIS!-

Abrí mis ojos de golpe mientras me sentaba sobre el césped, puse una mano en mi frente mientras miraba el lugar a mí alrededor.

Un sueño… todo fue un sueño.

En frente mío se encontraba uno de los guardias del puerto, el cual me reprendía por haberme quedado dormida, en vez de estar ayudando a entregar la mercancía, como se supone que debía estar haciendo, sin embargo, no era capaz de prestarle la debida atención, pues mi mente se encontraba perdida en otra parte.

Ese sueño… se sentía tan importante, tan real…

 _Hace muchos años un objeto de increíble maravilla, el cubo de Gea utilizó su poder ilimitado para crear toda la vida, Hizo girar un mundo de belleza y arte ilimitados, una obra maestra para todos los que vivían allí._

 _De esta tierra de maravillas se crearon numerosas criaturas y culturas. El cubo de Gea, fuese cual fuese su verdadero propósito, seleccionó a algunos de los ciudadanos del mundo para ser los portadores de un poder extraño, se les dio la capacidad de comandar a la bestia sagrada conocida como Eidolons._

 _El cubo simplemente otorgó este poder, no controló cómo se usó. Aquellos con oscuridad en sus corazones usaron los Eidolons para cometer crímenes y atrocidades, pero aquellos con corazones nobles usaron los Eidolons para sus desinteresados actos de valentía._

 _Hasta el día de hoy nadie puede estar seguro de las intenciones del cubo de Gaia, pero las personas elegidas por el cubo han escrito la historia de esta tierra con sus hazañas._

 _Los elegidos, ya sea que actúen para bien o para mal, son conocidos por un nombre común. Enviados de Gea._


End file.
